A PREFECT'S DUTY(remake)
by copykat000
Summary: Harry get's the prefect badge of his fifth year and his Mother shows him part of a prefect's universe,no Voldemort,no BWL,potters Alive
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**XXX-Harry-XXX**  
Hoping that his letter had come today, fifteen year old Harry Potter ran to the kitchen to check, hoping hat he had been made prefect like his mother had when she was in Hogwarts. Jumping the last few steps he slid into the kitchen to see his mother waiting for him with a smile on her face and a letter in her hand.

"How's my future prefect doing this morning?" she asked playfully as he ran up and hugged her.

"I'm doing good mom." He told her with a grin as he took the letter when she offered it to him,

"I really hope I make prefect like you. I don't want to be anything like him." he spat out the word him like it was the foulest curse imaginable as he thought about his father. His father, James Potter, had been divorced by his mother back when he was a baby and she found him cheating on her with several other women and immediately filed for divorce and, thanks to his grandfather who was disgusted by James Potter's actions, ended up with the manor and a large portion of the family money. She hadn't been on a date since and no woman would come within a hundred feet of his father. Smiling faintly at him she kissed his forehead softly,

"I know Harry." she whispered before smiling brightly,

"Enough about these depressing topics! Why don't you open that letter and show me your shiny new badge!". Grinning he ened up the letter and immediately a scarlet and gold badge with a lion and the letter P fell out into his palm,

"I did it,"he whispered in shock

"I actually got the position.".Laughing delightedly his mother grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug which, to his embarrassment, placed his face right in the middle of his mother's impressive cleavage.

"I knew you would do it Harry!" his mother laughed out, covering his bright red face in kisses.

"Hey mom," he asked once she let go

"do you have any pictures of you back when you became prefect?".

"I do actually," she told him surprised

"why?".

"Just curious." he mumbled looking down with a blush, not anting to admit that he wanted to see his mother in a skin-tight at him slightly his mother waved her wand and summoned a photo album over and flipped through it before setting it down on the table and pointing to a picture,

"There you go Harry," she said smiling

"that was me wearing my prefect badge for the first time back when I was fifteen.".Looking at the picture he was glad that he was facing away from his mother as he felt his cock instantly harden looking at the photo. In it he saw his mother, the same age that he was now, smirking at the camera, her chest stuck out to show off the badge, and the robe straining against her considerable bust. "Wow Mom," he said and was proud that he managed to keep his voice from wavering

"that's awesome. Hey, I'm gonna go and write a letter to Hermione to see if she got the other prefect role." and he rushed off before his mother could say anything else and ran up to his room. As soon as he was inside he stripped off his clothes and flopped down on the bed, grasping his rock hard prick and beginning to stroke it softly as he groaned. Slowly he sped up the base until his hand was flying up and down pumping his shaft as he masturbated to the thought of his own mother as he yearned for as he was about to get the release he so desperately craved he heard the door open and saw his mother walk in...wearing the exact same robe he had seen in the photo...badge and all.

"Hey Harry," his mother said not looking up as she walked in

"I found my old robe and thought you might like to..." she trailed off as she looked up and saw him grasping his prick as he stared at her with wide eyes. Seeing his mother in the far too small robe sent a slew of fantasies racing through his head and the final incentive to finish as he came with a groan, staring directly at his own mother.

"M-mom!" he gasped out horrified

"This isn't what it looks like!". He gulped as her eyes narrowed at him and she stalked over,

"Oh really?" she asked in a dangerous voice

"Because it looks like your were masturbating to me.". Gulping he ducked his head and nodded, waiting for the explosion to come,

"And why," she continued her tone never changing

"were you masturbating when you told me you were going to write a letter?". Unable to respond he looked up and ended up staring right into his mother's chest and saw her incredible bust straining against the small robe and instantly felt his cock harden again causing him to eep in embarrassment. Looking at his rapidly hardening member he saw his mother gain a look of realization,

"Me," she whispered

"you were masturbating to thoughts of me. I'm your mother!". He looked down ashamed, unable to meet his mother's eye as she sighed,

"Harry," she said softly causing him to look up and saw a storm of emotions behind her eyes

"we'll talk about this later. Right now I need to decide what's best to do.". Nodding glumly he saw his mother walk out as he flopped back on the bet, all thoughts of release gone. He spent the rest of the day moping about in his room, only coming down for lunch and dinner both of which were silent and awkward, neither he or his mother able to meet the other's eye without blushing. Finally after dinner he went up to his room to begin getting ready for bed, just wanting the day to be over when he heard his mother call him from her room down the hall. Gulping he slowly walked down to the master bedroom where his mother slept before slowly opening the door. Walking in he saw his mother wearing a bathrobe and sitting on her bed waiting for him as she patted the spot next to her, indicating for him to sit down. Gulping slightly he nodded and sat down, trying not to stare at his mother and make the situation even more awkward. "Harry," he heard his mother say before he felt a finger on his chin tilt his head up so he was looking in her eyes

"I've been thinking about what happened and..." here it was he lamented, she was going to say how ashamed she was of him

"I'm not going to punish you.". He looked at her in shock at that statement causing her to giggle,

"Seriously?" he managed to ask hopefully.

"Harry you're my son," she said

"you've always been there for me and done your best to make things easier for me. I also thought how in the wizarding world this isn't exactly unheard of. And...",

"And?" he asked warily when she trailed off. Sighing she looked him in the eyes and he saw caution and something else he couldn't place

"I'm lonely," she admitted

"I haven't been with a man since your father and I'm lonely.". Looking at her it only took a moment to realize what she was saying and he turned beet red, "You mean you want me to..." he trailed off unable to finish. Smiling faintly she undid the bathrobe and let it fall to the floor, revealing that beneath it she only had on pair of lacy green bra and panties that made him gulp while his cock hardened to the extreme.

"Yes Harry," his mother admitted

"I'm lonely, you're horny, and I thought we could help each other out. And after all," here she gave him a lust-filled grin

"it is a prefect's job to help their fellows.". With that she leaned forward and kissed him softly, capturing his lips with her own as they began exploring this new part of their relationship. Tentatively he reached forward and grabbed one of her boobs, slowly kneading the soft flesh and was rewarded by a moan from the beautiful redhead. After a minute or so they broke the kiss and she smirked at him,

"I think you're wearing far too much clothing Harry," she whispered into his ear before waving her wand and vanishing his clothes, leaving him naked, his rod exposed. With a saucy smirk she pushed him back lightly till he was flat on the bed as she crawled over him and captured his lips once again, this kiss being more heated than the previous one. He kissed back hungrily as he reached behind her and unhooked the bra, flinging it aside as he wrapped his arms around her naked back, relishing in the feeling of her bare skin against his. "Someone's eager."

she whispered hungrily in his ear making his cock twitch as he trailed kisses down his chest till she got to his rock hard shaft. When she got to it she winked at him before giving a long lick up its length like it was a popsicle before swirling her tongue around the tip, lapping the pre-cum that dripped out as he groaned. Grinning happily at his groan she leaned down and took one of his balls in her mouth as she sucked on it before switching to the other, going back and forth and succeeding in driving him wild at the sensations. Unable to take anymore he grasped her head making her gasp in surprise as he forced her mouth onto his aching prick, skull fucking his red-haired MILF of a mom. Moaning happily around his dick, causing him to moan in turn, she sped up her bobbing along with his thrusts and sucked harder while reaching down with her hands to fondle his balls. He could tell she knew what she was doing as he rapidly felt his release building,

"Mom," he groaned

"I'm gonna cum.". Undeterred by this she only sped up, going faster and faster till she had all of his prick down her throat and gave a hard suck causing him to throw his head back and moan while hot, sticky, white cum shot down his mother's throat. Wiping her mouth with a smirk she eyed him hungrily "Harry," she said in a firm voice

"while we have sex I want you to call me Lily okay?". Grinning he picked her up causing her to yelp before he dropped her on the bed and climbed above her,

"As you wish Lily he breathed the name huskily in her ear causing him to shiver before slamming his prick into her waiting pussy. Throwing her head back with a moan of ecstasy she thrust back on him eagerly as he plowed her tight pussy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled out erotically

"Pound that tight pussy! Plow it! Make it yours!" she stopped as she groaned as a powerful orgasm wracked her body making her pant harder

"Oh you're so much better than your father was! Bigger too!". He grinned at those words and began thrusting with a renewed vigor as Lily wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his lips into a hungry kiss. He brought her to four more orgasms before he finally choked out

"I'm gonna cum Lily.".

"Cum inside me!" she screamed in pleasure "Fill me up! Paint my walls white with your cum!".

"As you wish!" he said happily as he sped up before spurting with a groan, shooting load after load of his seed into her waiting pussy. With a groan he flopped down on top of Lily who cooed and wrapped her arms and legs around him, running her fingers through his hair lovingly. Smiling he noticed her amazing tits bellow him and immediately latched onto a nipple and started to suck hungrily causing Lily to moan in pleasure and hold his face there. Swirling his tongue around the nipple he then nipped it lightly causing Lily to buck and mewl beneath him desperately wanting more as he grinned and quickly before she could react was up and flipped her over before slamming into her from behind causing her to yell out in orgasmic bliss.

"YES!" she screamed

"Fuck me doggy style! Rut in me like an animal! TAKE ME!". Unwilling to deny such a beautiful woman's request he did as she asked and continued to slam away into her tight little pussy, burying himself to the hilt before coming almost all the way out and going right back in again.

"You're a dirty little slut aren't you?" he whispered huskily in her ear as he slapped her wiggling ass making her yell in pleasure

"You like being fucked like an animal don't you?".

"YES! YES! YES!" Lily screamed as she had a chain of orgasms

"I am a dirty little slut! Fuck your dirty little slut and fill her pussy with your hot cum!". "As my lady commands." he said with a grin and sped up, slamming as hard and fast as he could into her eager pussy until he came with a groan, filling her up again and causing cum to leak out once he removed himself

."That...was...amazing..." Lily breathed before pulling him into a loving kiss as the two drifted off to next morning he woke up in the empty bed to hear the shower running and Lily singing under the water. Grinning he quickly got up and snuck into the bathroom, walking inside the shower and behind Lily before she knew he was there and pressed her against one of the glass panes of the shower,

"Hmmmm" Lily moaned erotically

"good morning to you too.". Grinning he slammed into her without warning as he pressed her against the glass making her yell out in bliss as he plowed her under the running water, stretching her pussy to the max as his cock penetrated her. She moaned in bliss and thrust back against him, trying to get even more pleasure as he slapped her jiggling ass and finally came with a groan inside she spun around and pulled him into a heated lip-lock under the running water,

"If this is what I got for getting prefect," he breathed happily as she trailed her kisses down until she was sucking his cock like a pro

"then I can't wait to see what happens if I got Head Boy."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

SORRY FOR THE LATE GUYS,SYSTEM PROBLEM

* * *

XXX-Harry-XXX

Lily Potter was enjoying her new relationship with her son Harry and thought it was time to teach him something new.

She got in touch with her close and best girl friend Alice Longbottom. Alice was in the same boat as her. Her husband was on the same assignment that Lily's was out on and her son was spending time with the Weasleys this summer. So that meant Alice had time to do some 'teaching'. Harry entered his mother's bedroom to see his mother and his godmother in a 69. His eyes bulged and his cock harden at the sight.

"Oh, hello Harry dear" Lily said casually as she looked up from Alice's cunt. 

"Uh, mom I got your note telling me that you needed to see me" Harry  
said in a squeaky voice.

"Yes dear, this is your new lesson. To pleasure two women at the same  
time. You have excellent stamina. Better than your father and I knew  
you could be able to handle two" Lily said.

"Um okay" Harry said with a bit of hesitancy.

"Now, you know what to do" Lily said.

Harry nodded and pulled his wand. He closed the door and waved it, which locked the door and made the room sound proof. This was something he learned when he started fucking his mom daily. He then took off his clothes and climbed onto the bed where his mother and godmother was waiting. Alice laid there admiring her godson's body. He sure had no fat on it. He wasn't big muscled, but he was lean and had some muscle definition. Her eyes then traveled down and she licked her lips. His cock was impressive and if Lily was being truthfully in how good Harry was at using it then this 'lesson' would be worthwhile.

Lily removed herself from top of her friend and let Harry take control. She'd only intervene if needed. Harry took his mother's position and got a good look at his godmother. She was in the same shape as his mother, which meant she kept herself in good shape. Not much body fat on her though there was a small spot here and there. Her breasts weren't as big as his mothers, but still a good handful. Her cunt was hairy, which was something new to him since his mother always kept hers either trimmed or no hair at all. Harry took Alice's nipple into his mouth and began sucking. Alice gasped and grabbed the back of Harry's head holding it to her chest. Harry's hands weren't idle as one played with her other breast while the other sought her core and began slowly slipping his fingers in. 

"Harry hasn't your mother told you it's not nice to play with your  
food" Alice said cheekily.

Harry grinned and moved away from her breast and dove to Alice's cunt. This took Alice by surprise. She never had anyone attack her cunt with such force and exuberance. She was moaning and whining as she felt Harry's tongue inside her along with his fingers. Lily took this opportunity and climbed on top of her friend and placed her wet pussy onto her friend's mouth. Alice needing no prompting began to lick Lily out. She knew what her friend liked and soon had Lily bucking and moaning. Harry was having fun tasting a new pussy and he liked the taste. It was a bit more tart than his mother's, but still delicious. He worked hard to get his godmother to come, but he looked up and saw his mother moaning and bucking. It was an amazing sight. Soon Alice came in a flood. Harry lapped it up eagerly. Lily came next and was panting.

"Alice, you always knew what I liked," she said slowly getting off her  
friend's face.

Harry waited there eagerly for what was next.

"What are you waiting for Harry, fuck her brains out" Lily said.

Harry was always one to obey his mother and so he did. He climbed on top of Alice and with Lily guiding his cock he slid into his godmother. Alice moaned as she was filled. Merlin, it had been so long. Harry began pumping away alternating between long hard thrusts, short ones and then slow ones. He never kept a pattern, which kept Alice begging for more.

Lily watched this with pride as her son fucked one of her oldest friends. The way Harry moved was amazing and she wished somewhat that it was her in that position that Alice was in. But she shook her head of those thoughts. She needed to stay focused for now. Alice was loving every minute of getting fucked by Harry. He was much better than Frank and Frank knew his way around her. She soon came and then Harry did. She thank Merlin for contraceptive charms. Harry got off panting and his cock is limp.

"I don't think I can go on anymore," he said tiredly.

"Don't worry dear, I know how to get you hard again" Lily said smiling.

Lily pounced on her friend and began licking her out. She wanted all of her son's seed and she was determined to suck it all out of Alice.

Alice, who was tired from the fucking could only lie there as her friend took advantage of her. Soon Alice came again thanks to Lily's talented tongue. Harry watched this and grew hard at the sight. Lily then arranged them so Harry was lying down. She took Harry cock and Alice took Harry's mouth. Harry began eating his godmother out enjoying the still new taste. Lily was bouncing up and down on Harry hard cock while Alice rode Harry's tongue. Both women began kissing one another and caressing each other's breasts. Pinching and pulling, molding them. They knew each other very well after so many years. But never had they ever shared a guy before until Harry. This thrilled both of them. Harry came again then Lily followed by Alice. They collapsed in a heap panting.

"Did I pass?" Harry asked breathing heavily.

"Maybe some more 'instruction'" Alice suggested.

"I concur" Lily said.

To be conti…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**XXX-Harry-XXX**

Narcissa awoke naked strapped to a bed by her wrists and ankles. She had no idea how she ended up like this since the last thing she remembered was she was in Diagon Alley doing some shopping.

"So you're awake?"

Narcissa turned her head and found a redhead that looked really familiar. It took her a moment to realize that was Lily Potter standing in front of her. What was going on, and why was this Mudblood here? Lily waved her wand and a silver doe appeared and then went through the closed door.

"What is going here Potter, where am I, why am I tied up?" Narcissa asked with a cool tone.

"Patience Narcissa, everything will become clear" Lily said with a smug tone.

Soon the door opened and in walked Lily's eldest son, Harry. He looked just like his father, who had died a couple of years ago during a raid.

"Ah Narcissa, glad to see you're awake, this won't be fun at all if  
you were asleep" Harry said with a smirk.

"Untie me Potter, now" Narcissa demanded.

"Now, now Narcissa, you are in no position to demand things. In fact,  
I'd say you're in a position to take commands" Harry said as he  
tweaked her nipple.

Narcissa gasped as her nipple was tweaked. She was angry at herself for the feelings of arousal she was getting at being tied up. She could feel her juices welling up in her cunt. Harry saw this and smirked.

"I think it's time we got started, don't you say mom?" Harry asked

.  
Lily smiled as she peeled off her robes to reveal her naked body underneath. Lily was pale, but her nipples were a nice pale pink and was standing at attention. She got on the bed and attacked Narcissa's cunt. Narcissa gasped andher hips bucked at the contact. It's been so long since anyone aside from herself touched her there. She felt Lily's tongue probe her, touching every sensitive spot inside her. She began to moan wanting more and more.

"Like that, you pureblood bitch. We're going to make you beg for my  
cock before we're done with you. Soon you're going to my whore, mine  
to fuck whenever and wherever I want" Harry said as he tweaked  
Narcissa's nipple again.

Narcissa gasped again as her back arched with her breasts wanting more attention by Harry's hand. Harry let his hand trail down and cup Narcissa's full breast. She did have a nice rack, about a size C. But nothing compared to his mom, who was a size D. Hermione was the only one close to Lily.

Lily's head bobbed up and down as she feasted on Narcissa's cunt. Lily determined that Narcissa tasted quite nice, though not as good as Hermione, who tasted like mangos. Narcissa tasted more like tart like, but nonetheless good. Soon Lily felt her mouth flood with Narcissa's juices and soon her face was covered. She pulled her head up.

"Fuck, you always look so hot covered in girl come" Harry said lustfully.

Lily smiled as she licked what she could then got up and met Harry. Harry licked the rest of Narcissa's juices off. Once clean they kissed and Harry groped his mom's grand chest.

"Mmm, Harry, I think it's time to show Narcissa what she'll be begging  
for" Lily groaned.

Harry nodded then Lily deftly removed Harry's pants and Narcissa could only stare at the biggest cock she'd ever seen. Merlin, it was big. She could see the veins and she knew that this tool could give her a hell of a lot of pleasure. Her cunt oozed out juices as she thought of it penetrating her over and over.

"She wants it Harry, I can see it in her eyes" Lily said smirking.

"She's not going to get it until I say so" Harry said.

He then grabbed his mom's head and pushed her down on her knees. Lily obeyed and she had her mouth on Harry's monster cock. She licked it as she used one hand to stroke it. She then took the head in her mouth and jacked Harry off. Harry grunted and forced his mom to take more of his meat into her mouth. As soo as the head hit the back of Lily's throat he then aimed down and down Lily's throat. Lily feeling her son's cock in her throat used her throat muscles to jack Harry off. She heard him groan and moan. Thankfully she had experience in deep throating and could breath through her nose quite well. Harry began pumping away fucking his mom's mouth and throat. He soon released his seed and Lily swallowed it all without gagging. Another perk for being experienced as she was. Harry pulled out revealing his saliva covered cock. He then got on the bed and straddled Narcissa's stomach. He placed his cock in-between Narcissa's breasts and he pressed them together. He began tit fucking Mrs. Malfoy. Narcissa did her best and tilted her head up to try and capture the head of Harry's cock. She got lucky and did. She'd use her tongue the best she could, but found it wasn't enough for her. She had to have this piece of meat in her mouth. Harry did allow Narcissa this pleasure. He kept fucking her tits until he came coating them with his white paste. Narcissa did her best to get all she could, but only got a bit. But the bit she got she loved. She was hooked.

"Well Narcissa, do you want me to fuck you?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Narcissa groaned.

"What's that, I didn't hear you" Harry said.

"Fuck me Potter" Narcissa whined.

"Still can't hear you" Harry said as he tweaked her nipple hard.

"Fuck me Potter, I need you to fuck me!" Narcissa screamed.

"Again, not hearing you" Harry said tweaking her nipple harder than before.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING MERLIN POTTER! FUCK ME, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME  
WITH YOUR COCK. FUCK ME LIKE THE WHORE YOU WANT ME TO BE! I'M YOUR  
FUCKING WHORE POTTER!" Narcissa shouted.

Harry smirked and moved, aimed his cock, which was still hard and rammed into Narcissa drenched cunt. Narcissa gasped and screamed as she filled and stretched to the utmost max. She felt him touch her womb and it felt amazing. But the feeling didn't last as Harry began pounding away at Narcissa. Lily, who had watched the whole ting soon took part and devoured her son's seed he left on Narcissa's chest. Once gone she straddled Narcissa's head.

"Time for you to taste some Mudblood cunt" Lily said.

Narcissa didn't have much of a choice. Her tongue traced the outside of Lily's lips tentatively, but soon she was licking out Lily's cunt with gusto. She had experience from her time in her dorms as a student and from her 'playtime' with her two sisters. Lily was moaning and withering on top of Narcissa. She was holding onto the headboard for deal life.

"She good mom?" Harry asked.

"She's fucking amazing Harry. Hermione's going to love this whore  
eating her out" Lily panted.

Harry grinned. He kept hammering away at Narcissa already knowing that the Mrs. Malfoy had come several times. Boy, was she damn tight. It must've been a Motherfucking long time since she'd been fucked. Soon Harry erupted and his seed coated Narcissa's insides. Narcissa had come one final time and she blacked out. Lily had come just a moment ago and had doused Narcissa's face with her juices. She fell over off to the side panting. Harry pulled out tired, but satisfied.

After several more rounds Narcissa was finally free to go. She was given a collar that would be invisible to everyone except a few chosen.

"You are to come when you are called. No matter when or where it is.  
Got it?" Harry asked.

"Yes master" Narcissa said.

"Good, now go" Harry said. Narcissa apparated away leaving Lily to rest her head on her son's chest.

"Our first whore Harry, I'm so proud" she said. Harry kissed his mother.

"This is only the beginning" he said.

TO BE CONT...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPTER -4

A/N:Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

XXX-Harry-XXX

It was a family dinner at the Potter manor. Hermione and her mother had finally moved in fully and they were having a fine time. With them at the table was Harry's twin sisters, Rose and Violet. The two sisters were chatting with Hermione about wedding plans and where she and Harry would go for their honeymoon. The meal went nicely as the conversation was merry.

/Scene Break/ 

That night Lily snuck out of her room and headed to her son's. Tonight was her night with Harry and she wasn't going to waste it. At the same moment in another place in the house Emma was doing the same. She couldn't help herself. She knew that she and Harry had a plan, but she just needed him tonight. Neither knowing they were headed to the same destination. They made their way quietly not wanting to wake anyone up. When they got to Harry's door the froze at the sight of one another.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I would ask you the same" Emma said.

Soon the door opened to reveal a bare-chested Harry. He looked at both women with a curious expression.

"Harry!" both women said.

"Come on in" Harry said.

They both did though they were both wondering what was going on.

"I guess there isn't anyway of hiding it anymore, but I've been sleeping with both of you at the same time" Harry said.

Emma and Lily were both shocked by this.

"Now that is revealed. How about we all get to bed" Harry suggested with a smirk.

"You want us to still sleep with you even after finding this out?" Emma asked.

"Of course, you said you wanted to try being with anotherr woman. Well, here's you chance" Harry said.

Emma blushed as Harry said this, but she was unsure of going through with it. As for Lily, she was angry with Harry, but found that he wasn't doing this because he did, but because he did actually care for them. So she just sighed and turned to Emma and kissed her. Emma was shocked by this all and didn't know what to do.

"Just go with it" Lily said then she kissed Emma again.

Emma this time kissed Lily back and soon they were making out with one another. Harry smiled and sat back. Soon clothes were being pulled off and they were naked.

"Ladies, the bed" Harry said breaking them out of their trance.

"Yes Harry, I think that'd be best" Lily said.

So the two women climbed onto the bed where Harry was and they both kissed Harry in turn then kissed one another again. Harry moved his hands and caressed both of their bodies examining them and finding the difference in them as well as the similarities. Emma's body was a bit darker than Lily's. Mainly because Emma likes to tan her body in the nude so there is no panty-lines or anything. Lily's was pale since her skin doesn't tan well. Emma's breasts were close to a C cup while Lily's were a C cup definitely and much perkier than Emma's though that was due to magic since she doesn't age as fast as Emma since Lily is magical and Emma is not. Their cunts were the same though. Both hairless and tight. Harry pushed two fingers into each and they moaned as they kept kissing one another. Soon Harry slowly finger fucked them to orgasm. When they came Harry took his fingers out and had them taste one another.

"Merlin Emma, you taste good" Lily said.

"You too Lily, you taste sweet like honey" Emma said.

Harry grinned. Soon the two women got into a 69 and began eating each other out. Lily had a bit of experience with this and helped coach Emma a bit. Soon they were moaning. Harry couldn't take it anymore got up. He then pressed his cock into Emma. Emma gasped into Lily's pussy as she was filled. Soon Harry began pumping in and out of Emma hard and fast. Emma had trouble doing her duty in eating Lily from the pleasure she was getting. Lily was a bit disappointed in the fact that her son was fucking Emma first and not her. But that ceased when Harry pulled out and put his cock into her mouth. Lily moaned as she tasted not only Emma's juices, but Harry's cock. It tasted good. Soon Harry pulled out then pushed back into Emma then after a couple strokes he pushed back into Lily's mouth then back into Emma. Soon Harry came he shot his load into Emma and then pulled out. Lily rushed in and sucked her son's seed out of Emma. Emma moaned louder at this since her cunt was sensitive from her orgasm she got from being fuck by Harry. Harry then moved to the other side and slid into Lily. Lily moaned into Emma's pussy and that caused Emma to come again making her juices flood from her gushing cunt onto Lily's face.

'Damn',she came hardLily thought.

Soon Harry repeated what he had done before. Fuck his mother cunt then have Emma suck him off then back to Lily then to Emma. Harry came in Lily and Emma sucked out of Lily. Harry laid back a bit tired from it all, but he was ready for more. He then had the two women change positions so they were lying on top of one another. Harry then began fucking both of them alternating by thrusting his cock in one of their pussies then the other ever other stroke. Lily and Emma made out as this happened. The rubbed and caressed one another's bodies. Pinching, pulling, and caressing one another's breasts. Soon Harry came in Emma, but that didn't slow him as she kept going on until he came in his mom. After that they were exhausted. They laid there for a bit then got under the blankets and fell asleep. Before Harry dozed off he remembered that he didn't use the contraceptive charm on either woman.

/Scene Break/  
Months later Harry was pleased. He had his arm wrapped around his wife Hermione, who was heavily pregnant.

"You look happy Harry" Hermione said.

"Of course I am Hermione. You're pregnant with my child" Harry said.

"So are we."

Harry turned and smiled as he saw both his mother and Emma were also both heavily pregnant.

THE-END?


End file.
